In data processing systems, data protection is a primary requirement. In large data centers, administrators must ensure their facilities adopt all economically-viable data protection measures. A key concern is the protection and preservation of transient data that is held in system memory. The transient data can include databases, calculations, partially processed data, open documents, or a combination of all of these.
Over the years, a variety of data loss prevention measures have emerged, ranging from battery backup unit (BBU) methods, uninterruptable power supply (UPS) methods, carbon-based-fuel (e.g. diesel) generator methods, and charge storage capacitor based methods. Each approach, and combinations of them, attempts to preserve data held in volatile memory (e.g. DRAM). However, because of the intense cost competitiveness of today's business climate, the search for less-expensive methods to achieve data loss prevention continues.
Thus, a need still remains for electronic system with memory data protection mechanism to improve reliability and performance in computing environments. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.